Rescue and Reward
by The Chat Marauders
Summary: This one was started as a result of a flippant comment made while we were all chatting. Again, the story is sectioned off by which of us wrote which bit. Enjoy!


AN: We are so pleased and surprised by the overwhelming positive response to our first published pairing. Let's hope this doesn't scare you all off.

* * *

><p><strong>Vixen: <strong>James was shaking with anger as he dragged Severus away from the Whomping Willow and the beast it hid. 'How could you be such a complete idiot? A two year old knows not to go near a werewolf on the full moon! Do you have to respond to every idiotic taunt that Sirius throws your way?' By this time, they were by the lake, precisely where Snape had once been hung upside down. James whirled on the Slytherin, suddenly grabbing his face and kissing him hard. 'I could have lost you,' he whispered when he drew back for breath."

**Talon: **Severus shuddered as James' lips met his. Nearly every muscle in his body urged him to slap the other boy away, but something inside himself kept him still. Instead of lashing out in violence, his body reacted in pleasure. His arms stretched up around the taller boy's neck and his body pressing in tighter.

However, his common sense soon returned to him and he broke away from the kiss, causing him to nearly jump back in shock.

"What was that, Potter?" he all but spat out angrily.

James' hazel eyes were wide open in shock. Severus wasn't sure if this was from shock of the kiss itself, or of his own reaction to it.

"I-I don't know…" he admitted, eyes shifting to the rough dirt ground beneath them.

Something in Severus broke at that point. Something about that down-trodden, saddened expression awakened a feeling Severus didn't even know he had. Tenderly, gingerly, he reached out a gentle finger and put it under James' chin, gently lifting it to face him once again.

**Tufty: **The kiss was tentative this time, more asking less grasping. James held back his response in fear of Severus's rejection, his hands lightly resting on Severus's shoulder and jaw. Severus smiled quietly into the kiss and grasped James by the waist pulling him close and deepening the kiss with one swift movement his arms tightening around the other boy as he felt stirrings begin in his lower member. James couldn't help the sigh of contentment as his tongue reached out to trace the darker boy's lips. Severus eagerly Pressed himself into James and delving his own tongue into James's mouth, exploring every crevice.

They broke away abruptly, panting for air and staring into each other's eyes. "James…" Severus breathed. "I had no idea..." James just laughed and pressed himself more firmly to the boy.

"Of course I couldn't do let anyone suspect I felt this way" James said simply. "Sirius would get jealous." James's already hard member twitched lightly at the memory of he and his best friend's in the shower. He couldn't help but to muse over whether or not they could repeat the incident, but maybe to add Sexy Severus into the mix.

Severus couldn't help but to get lost in the hazel lust of his once arch nemesis's eyes. He could feel the boys large member pressing against his own painfully hard erection through their jeans. "Mmmm James" he moaned as the Potter boy rubbed up against him

"Mmmm do you like that Snape?" He purred out. Severus nodded helplessly "How much?" He goaded while rubbing himself and his hand against his noticeably large appendage.

**Twitch: **The sky slowly started to turn different colours of the red spectrum, bouncing and leaping off of the lake's rolling waters and onto the faces of the two very heated lovers.

James took the other boy's waist gently, thrusting his hips up against Snape's. Said boy let out a gasp as their unbearable bulges collided with the other.

"P-potter…," Severus groaned, and walked them up against a tree. He took James's shoulders in his hands to keep himself from falling under arousal. He suddenly gained the courage to grind back against James, letting out another groan as he felt James twitch.

"S-snape…," James replied huskily, leaning in and brushing his full lips against Severus' cheek. He was breathing heavily now, just as he stumbled and fell against Severus's chest.

"S-sorry," James mumbled into the fabric of Snapes robes, a pink tint rising in his cheeks. His hands were now feebly clutching a fistful of the dark robes. A chuckle was heard just above his ear. He closed his eyes in attempt to block out the rising heat in his crotch as they continued to press against the other without backing off.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" he whispered, and wrapped his arms around James lithe figure. James just scowled as he decided to take action. He straightened out and took the collar of Snape's skin-tight robes in his fingers. He popped out the first few buttons before finally just ripping the rest down, and throwing the long robes to the side. Snape shuddered under him as his white button up shirt was exsposed.

"Honestly, Severus," James teased, "You wear too many layers for your own good." He grinned as he started to pop the buttons on this layer, and gasped as he felt thin fingers tugging at his tie.

The two teens were soon topless and shuddering against the other. A silver moon peeked behind the grey clouds, spilling moonlight down onto the pale boys. Trees whispered in the slight breeze, and a howl split the silence of the night.

James smirked against Severus's chest, his tongue trailing along his every curve while his hands slithered their way down into Severus's trousers and clutched at his soft arse. This got a moan out from Severus, and his hands found their way into James's messy locks quickly. James's lips caught a perked nipple in their grasp and toyed with it gently, making the Slytherin groan and wiggle underneath him.

**Vixen: **James grinned against Severus' chest before gently sucking at a nipple. Severus rewarded him with a loan groan and a rippling thrust, grinding their engorged genitals together. They tortured each other in this delicious way for several minutes before James was forced to abandon his treats, desperate to kiss his new lover again.

Their lips clashed together, tongues winding in an age-old pattern that was somehow clumsy and graceful simultaneously. James' hands squeezed once more before circling around to grab the prize waiting for them on Severus' front side. Severus had been tracing circles on James' torso, but now his hands dipped to undo his belt buckle.

The boys gripped each other in unison, letting out gasps of content. They kissed slower, matching the thrusting of tongues in mouths to that of cocks in fists. Their pace and grip changed every so often. Severus, as it turned out, was even more impatient than James. He would've rushed them to climax if the Gryffindor hadn't calmed him with a few kisses to the neck. Once there, James couldn't resist, and branded his lover with a hickey that even Snape's collared robes wouldn't hide.

Severus growled. "You'll pay for that, Potter!"

**Talon: **James flashed him a devilish smirk before returning to Severus' neck, searching for his tender spot amidst his moans of pleasure. However, Snape would have no more of this. Aggressively, Severus turned James around, retaining his hold on James' member as he began to nip and suck at the exposed neck. James growled and moaned, unhappy to be suddenly put into the submissive position. He maintained his hold on Snape's cock, however and used that to his advantage. Teasingly, he would stroke quickly and aggressively before slowing down, causing Severus to grow increasingly frustrated and buck into his hand.

James just snickered and continued this. That is, until Snape decided to take even more control. With a firm grasp, he began to aggressively stroke James, growling into his ear sweet nothings. James bucked and groaned into the touch, eyes closed as the lust overtook his body.

One last time, Severus flipped James back around so they were face to face again. Their lips met in a clash of tongues and emotion, desperate for the feeling of one another.

After a few more hard strokes, James finally came, bucking one last time before collapsing against Snape's chest. Severus soon followed, falling into James as well. Together, they collapsed to the floor in a sweaty, hot mess, clutching desperately to the other.

"I love you, Snivelly" James said with a light grin, clearly joking, "Don't you ever do something that stupid again, alright?" hazel eyes serious and intense.

Severus only nodded, at a loss for words. He took James' lips with his own more desperate time. They dressed and walked to the castle together, before parting ways with one last chaste kiss to return from their dorms.


End file.
